


he is the one named sailor moon

by fandomnerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sailor Moon AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was an average, underachieving teenager, until a talking cat named Chiron gave him a magic pen and told him it was his destiny to become Sailor Moon and protect New York City from the approaching darkness. Now he has to protect his city, find and protect a princess, find his fellow sailor senshi, deal with high school, <i>and</i> try and figure out just who this Tuxedo Mask character is, and why she seems so strangely familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he is the one named sailor moon

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> This was inspired by the tumblr prompt: "percy/annabeth(/rachel)- sailor moon au" from tumblr user awayukihimeno.
> 
> I know most people would've gone with Percy as Tuxedo Mask and Annabeth as Sailor Moon, but I like to shake things up.
> 
> This is _suuuuuper_ self-indulgent, so bear with me. Also, this is going to be multi-chaptered, and if you know anything about Sailor Moon, you know that it doesn't introduce all the characters at once, so trust me when I say that all the tagged characters _will_ appear, sooner or later.

Percy Jackson’s life was _weird_. 

As if he didn’t get bullied enough at school by teachers and students alike for having a short attention span and bad grades (courtesy of his ADHD and dyslexia), now he had talking cats to add to the mix.

He’d been on the way to school—running late, of course, because he’d had another weird dream about the mysterious and beautiful girl in the tuxedo, and overslept—when he spotted some kids picking on a black cat. So of course Percy had to take it upon himself to chase off the kids and calm the terrified cat down.

When he crouched in front of it, he realized just what the kids had been doing—two band-aids were criss-crossed over the cat’s forehead. Grumbling about vicious kids and animal cruelty, Percy gently removed the band-aids. Underneath was a strange crescent moon bald patch, and Percy fell backwards in surprise.

“Uh, you okay buddy?” he asked in as non-threatening a manner as he could.

The cat cocked its head, regarding him with significantly more intelligence than it had before, and Percy could have _sworn_ he heard the cat respond with a “yes” before it took off in the opposite direction.

Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. His eyes landed on his watch and he nearly yelped, taking off at a run. Hopefully Grover had covered for him, and his teachers wouldn’t give him detention this time.

 

 

 

 

So yeah, his mom was going to kill him.

He’d narrowly managed to escape detention for his lateness, but he’d gotten a _30_ on his Latin test. His mom was the most amazing, understanding parent he could ask for, but a 30 might be pushing it, even for her.

He stared at it dejectedly as he walked home, before finally giving in to his frustration, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it behind him.

“Ouch! Watch where you’re going, seaweed brain.”

Seaweed brain? _Oh_ , he realized _, she noticed my New York Aquarium backpack._

“Sorry about that…”

He turned around and his voice got caught in his throat. In front of him was one of the cutest girls he’d ever seen. Her blonde hair and tan skin made him think of a stereotypical California girl, but her eyes were the most intense storm-grey he’d ever seen.

And she was looking at his quiz.

“Thirty percent? Wow. If I were you I’d spend a little less time at aquariums, and little more time studying, seaweed brain.”

He took it all back. Clearly she was not cute at all—she was a _jerk_.

“It’s none of your business!” He grumbled, grabbing the quiz back from her. He gave her his super-deluxe death glare as he backed away, and she _smirked_ at him, of all things.

He made up his mind right there. He didn’t know who she was, but if he never saw her again it would be too soon.

 

 

 

 

Later that night he sat at his desk, doodling in his notebook and avoiding his math homework, when he heard a heavy thump behind him. He whirled in his chair and came face to muzzle with the cat he’d saved earlier. 

His eyebrows jumped. “Hey buddy, what’re you doing here? How’d you even get all the way up here, this is like the third floor.”

The cat seemed to give him a wry look, which was just _strange_. “I’m a very good climber.”

Did the cat just—“Did you just _talk_?”

“Yes, I believe I did.”

Percy scrubbed a hand over his face, positive that he’d fallen asleep at his desk, and this was all just some wild dream.

“Cats don’t just _talk_. This isn’t possible.”

“My name is Chiron, and I have a very important responsibility. I’ve been looking for you, Percy.”

Percy frowned. “Me? Why?”

“First, thank you for the help earlier—those band-aids were interfering with my ability to communicate. But thanks to your help, I finally found you.”

Percy groaned. “You know what? Never mind. This is clearly a dream anyway.” He spun back around and folded his arms on the table, resting his head against them.

Chiron jumped up onto the desk, “This isn’t a dream, Percy.”

Percy didn’t respond. Chiron huffed, and jumped down from the desk, trotting over to the window. He picked something up in his mouth, then brought it over to Percy and dropped it in his lap.

Percy sighed and held it up, inspecting it carefully. It looked like an ordinary ballpoint pen, save for the writing on the side, which said _Anaklusmos_. It was no brand he’d ever heard of.

“…It’s a pen.”

“Well, yes, but more importantly: it’s a _transformation_ pen. You may have noticed strange occurrences around New York City as of late—there’s been dark energy amassing, and the city needs someone to protect it from things ordinary humans can’t.”

“Ordinary humans?”

Chiron opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then closed it and sighed. “It’ll be easier to show you than to explain. Uncap the pen and shout ‘Moon Prism Power Make Up.’”

Percy leveled Chiron with a flat gaze. “ _Really_?”

Chiron looked at him expectantly.

Percy sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, as if it might have an answer to why his life was so _weird_. Of course it had no response.

 _Whatever_ , he thought, _might as well give it a shot_. He uncapped the pen. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

Immediately he was flooded with a rush of power, and the world spun as he felt himself and his clothing transforming.

When the world resettled, he turned his gaze to his bedroom mirror, and his jaw dropped.

He was wearing a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, like the kind he’d seen in cartoons. There was a tiara on his head, and a big red ribbon on his chest, and he was wearing a miniskirt and knee-high boot with long white gloves, and somehow it looked _awesome_ on him. Like it just…fit.

Of course no one he knew could ever see him like this, because he didn’t know if the teasing could get worse but he didn’t exactly want to find out. But still. In the comfort of his own home, he could admit (to himself, at least) that he liked it.

Chiron coughed politely. Percy’s attention snapped back to the cat (the _talking cat_ , would that ever stop being weird?). “As you can see, the pen allows you to transform into that form—the form of Sailor Moon. Along with the outfit, you have magical abilities, which will allow you to fight the minions of darkness that are attacking this city, as well as find and protect the princess.”

Percy’s eyes widened. That was…a lot of responsibility. He was only 15—how was he supposed to protect an entire city? And a princess? How was he supposed to find and protect a princess? Why was _he_ necessary for that—he was only a high school student. Wouldn’t a princess have actual professional bodyguards?

Suddenly a noise came from his (thankfully clip-on—his mom would be _pissed_ if he’d gotten a piercing without asking permission first) earrings. “-elp! Someone help me!”

He gasped. “Grover—that was definitely Grover’s voice. I have to go save him.”

Chiron jumped up. “You have no training! You’re not ready yet, you can’t—“

“Grover needs my help. I’m going.”

 

 

 

 

It turned out that becoming Sailor Moon increased his physical abilities as well—he managed to climb out the window and down the side of the building with almost no effort.

He let his instincts guide him to where Grover was; sometimes it felt like he and Grover had some sort of preternatural connection. He found Grover in Schurz park, still thankfully alive and intact. The bad news was that he was cowering from a giant, terrifying bull-man.

Percy jumped in between them without a second thought.

The bull-man looked at him strangely. “You are not my prey. Who are you?”

“Uh…I—I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

The bull-man looked at him strangely. “I have never heard of Sailor Moon. I will kill you too, and take your energy for my Master.”

With that, the bull-man charged at Percy. Percy yelped and grabbed Grover, who seemed to be frozen in fear, then propped him up in a tall tree branch where he would be safe.

Facing the bull-man down, though, was a different matter. The dude was easily over 7 feet tall, and built like a bodybuilder, not to mention the fact that he had a bull's head and giant, terrifying horns. Percy, on the other hand, had never won a single fight in his life. Even with his sparkly new magical powers, he was sure he was no match for the bull-man. His knees started shaking almost as badly as Grover’s had been.

The bull-man began to charge at Percy, and out of nowhere, a rose flew through the air and embedded itself in the grass at Percy’s feet. The bull-man paused in his tracks, and both he and Percy looked up at the newcomer.

She looked about his age, with blonde hair curled like a princess’s, tucked under a top hat. She wore a tuxedo, and her face was covered by a mask, but something felt…familiar about her.

"Who are you?" The bull-man grunted at her.

"I am Tuxedo Mask!" She turned to face Percy. “And being afraid won’t solve anything, Sailor Moon!”

Percy gaped. “Have you—have you _seen_ him?”

“Believe in yourself!”

With that, she flounced off into the shadows.

“Unbelievable,” he grumbled under his breath, but turned back to face the bull-man with a resolve that was surprisingly much stronger.

Chiron, finally catching up to Percy, stage-whispered, “Use your tiara!”

Percy tried not to think about why he knew exactly what to do from just that hint, and focused more on the whole saving-Grover’s-life aspect of it.

He pulled the tiara off his head, and it transformed into a spinning energy frisbee. “Moon tiara action!”

He threw the disc at the bull-man, and it hit him right in the stomach, dissolving him into a sort of glittering dust.

Tuxedo Mask stepped out of the shadows. “Good job, Sailor Moon!”

Percy looked at her, unable to shake the feeling that he’d seen her somewhere before.

“Do I know—“

“I’ll remember this night,” she cut him off before he could finish his question. Then she spun around, drawing her cape around her (and really, how did she manage to make that whole outfit look so _cool_?) and disappeared into the darkness.

“…you? Never mind, then.”

He heard leaves rustling behind him and spun around, instantly on alert, only to find Grover attempting to climb down the tree on his own. He rushed over to help his friend down, hardly remembering that he was in costume until Grover looked at him with wide eyes and asked, “who _are_ you?”

Percy gulped. He’d never been any good at lying to Grover. Then again, if Grover couldn’t recognize him (and it really wasn’t a particularly good disguise), then there was probably some sort of magic involved.

He plastered a grin on his face. “I’m Sailor Moon, didn’t you hear the speech? Now, you get home safely.”

And with that, he took off in the opposite direction, before he could say anything that would give him away.


End file.
